callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Charlie/Trivia
Trivia *There is a numbers broadcast in Kravchenko's compound near the Soviet flag. However, this broadcast is in a male voice, and the numbers dictated do not match the sequence dictated by the female voice in other parts of the game. **Also in the compound is a picture of five Soviet soldiers during what is presumably the events of Project Nova. **There are also blueprints which detail what appear to be Nova 6 attacks in Cambodia, and a radio broadcast on the main desk by Kravchenko which goes into detail about the effects of Nova 6 on test subjects. *Upon starting the stealth part, one of Mason's weapons will be replaced by the SOG Knife, regardless of whether the said weapon was equipped or not. The probability of which will be lost varies from weapon to weapon and attachment used. From most to least likely to be removed, the order goes: M1911, AK47, AK47 Masterkey, AK47 ACOG, Skorpion Extended Mag, Skorpion, RPK, RPK Drum Mag, AK47 Extended Mag, AK47 Dual Mag, RPK ACOG. *When enemies are hit with melee during the tunnel segment of the mission, they fall to the ground and appear to move around and mouth words before dying. *As Reznov is a hallucination, the VC he counter-ambushed is most likely killed by Mason in reality. *When heading to the rally point to meet up with Bowman, the Viet Cong guards' conversations are about fishing. *When Bowman knifes the VC where the two squads meet up, if one aims at the corpses of the VC, the crosshairs are still red. If the player melees when aiming at them they will lunge at the bodies. *While swimming in the water, if one were to stay near the top of the water and look to their side, they would be able to see the shadow of Mason's arms; this is because there is no model for the character outside of scripted sequences. *The subtitles read as "Charlie's getting on that MG! Shit! Take cover!" while advancing through the rat tunnels, but Woods just simply exclaimed, "MG, take cover!". *At the part of the level where the two teams meet up when Bowman jumps into the water, he seems to just disappear. *After Bowman jumps in the water his partner will not follow him. He does not move from where he is seen standing. *A Commando with Tiger Camouflage can be found on a dead squad-mate. However, on the PC version, the player starts the attack with the weapon. *After Woods silently instructs the player to kill the two sleeping Viet Cong, they can be left alone and do not need to be killed. If they are left alone, however, one will not receive the trophy/achievement Up-Close and Personal. *Diving to prone into the pit before the tunnels will result in death upon impact with the ground. *The civilians in this level are poorly rendered and if shot at the bullets go straight through them, although the player will still get a citation for killing a civilian. *In the Wii version, the player doesn't get the WA2000 but keeps the M1911. *When Mason encounters Reznov in the rat tunnels for the first time, he states the line "No one fights alone". This was the slogan for the Call of Duty series. *Although the game and Bowman instruct the player to do so, one does not have to pick up the Grim Reaper to destroy the ZPU; it can be taken out by simply shooting it or hitting it with a grenade launcher. *Even though the player is placing C4 packs, Woods will call it Semtex. *Strangely, in the cutscene leading up to this mission, it shows a UH-1 Huey with rockets and guns mounted on it crashing, but in-game the model is of a transport. *The player can kill the chickens and pigs in the village after detonating the C4. *In the beginning of the PS3/360 version level, the pilot is wearing a pilot helmet with a protector covering his eyes and is Caucasian. In the Wii version, the pilot is African-American and no protector is being used to cover his eyes. *When Mason is speaking to Woods and Bowman about Kravchenko, he calls him "General Kravchenko", even though Kravchenko only holds the rank of Colonel. *If the player swaps out the M1911 for another weapon, they will be able to use that weapon as their secondary for the stealth portion of the mission. *After killing the VC that stabs Swift in the rat tunnels, if the player examines the VC's body, his mouth still moves. *After using the VC as a human shield and killing the rest of the enemies, if the player picks up an AK-47 with woodland camouflage on it, it loses its camouflage after the SOG Knife is given to the player. *After planting the C4, if the player runs to the village before detonating the Viet Cong will immediately kill the character and no sounds will be heard at all. *Inside the downed chopper, one can see a picture of a woman on the controls of the left driver. **Furthermore, on the right driver's side, there is a note that says "Fuel pressure light is broken, warning may be false - Sgt. Janesee" Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia